


We're Glowing

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, gushy and mushy harry, mentions of elounor - Freeform, mentions of niall zayn and liam, unrequited love mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Blame It On The Rain by He Is We.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Glowing

**_You got me caught in all this mess,_ ** _**I guess we can blame it on the rain**._

Harry waited till Louis left that morning, with _her,_ to head into his bedroom. Harry slowly opened the door and flicked the light switch up to light up the room. Harry sighed. Louis used to share a bedroom with him but as soon as Lou found _her_ he moved into the guest bedroom, not wanting to make _her_ upset. Louis used to do thing for Harry, but not anymore.

**_My pain is knowing I can’t have you, I can’t have you._ **

Harry sat on the edge of Louis’ bed. Louis had put many warm and cozy looking blankets on top of the thick comforter. Harry wonders what it would be like to hold Louis in his arms—him being the big spoon because he is much bigger than the older lad—at night and have Louis whispering sweet nothings in his ear till he drifted to sleep. Or what it would be like to make love to Louis after their 6 month anniversary, Louis making sure he’s okay and Harry saying of course because Louis would always take care of him. Louis always _used_ to take care of him. Harry’s fantasies were pulled away from him from a sound of knocking on the wood door leading into Louis’ bedroom.

Harry looked up to see Louis standing in the door frame, looking confused and a bit surprised to find Harry in his room. “Hey Haz,” Louis said coming into the room. “Can I ask why you’re in here?” He continued, laying down next to Harry on the bed. Harry didn’t speak, just shrugged.

“Are you okay, Harry.” Louis said seriously, turning on his side to face Harry. Harry merely nodded as yes, turning his head to look at Harry. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, not believe him. “Harry…do you want to talk about it?” Louis asked even though he knew he would say no. Harry sighed. “It’s just…” Harry started but couldn’t continue. He turned away from Louis’ intense gaze to look at the nightstand were stood a picture frame with a picture of Louis and Eleanor in it. Tears sprung into Harry eyes, but he held them back. He was used to holding them all those times Eleanor was here anyway. “Oh Harry,” Louis said hearing a sniffle come from the younger boy next to him. “Please tell me what’s wrong, I’ll listen.” Harry shook his head. “Can you hold me?” Harry asked nervously. Louis nodded, guiding Harry up and into his arms in a tight hug, a friendly hug.

**_Tell me_ ** _**does she look at you the way I do?  Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug, and your cheeks brush?**_

After a while Harry finally found the courage to tell Louis his feeling about him and Eleanor. “Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” Louis asked as Harry climbed out of his arms. He nodded. “Yeah.” He wiped at his nose. “Don’t talk until I finish okay?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. “You have to promise, though.” Harry said holding up his pinky. Louis’ lips turned up into a smile at Harry’s childish ways. “I promise.” Louis said linking his pinky with Harry’s. “Okay,” Harry breathed out, getting ready to start. “It’s Eleanor and you. You and Eleanor. ‘Elounor’. It’s you two. Um, what I’m trying to say is that she will _never_ love you like I do, Lou.” Harry put his hand to Louis’ lips so he wouldn’t say anything. “No, please don’t talk yet.” Harry said, looking down at his lap as he did for the rest of the time he talked.

“She just, she doesn’t get you like I do. She doesn’t know how to be with and act the right way, not saying she has to changed, but more like she just doesn’t get the way you work. How you maneuver your way through things. I know how you do though. I get how you work. I get and know everything about you that I bet she doesn’t.” Harry shook his head. “What do you see in her? What does she have that I don’t Lou? I want to be her, so I can be with you. God, if I was only a girl, then you would love me like you love her, wouldn’t you? Because your straight and don’t find guys attractive the way I find you attractive.” . Harry smiled thinking about all the beauty in Louis that Eleanor probably doesn’t see. Harry didn’t see as he was looking down, but Louis shook his head. He didn’t want Harry to change in anyway ever. Louis was thinking about everything Harry was saying, figuring himself out for the first time.

**_Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush?_ **

“You’re so beautiful Louis. I know you probably think it’s weird I’m calling you that but it’s true. You have the most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen and a smile that could lights up a whole city. You have the most caring heart in the world, always standing up and looking out for people. I love to watch you with kids because you get this glint in your eyes and it’s just…beautiful.” Harry was full on smiling under his head of curls.

**_I catch my breath, the one you took the moment you entered the room. My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you._ **

 “And when you walk in the room,” Harry continued. “No matter how many people or how many cameras are in there my whole face lights up, or that’s at least what the boys have told me. My heart stops and my breathe catches in my chest because you just do that to me.” Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, getting back on track. “But this isn’t about that. It’s about knowing I’ll never have you, _can’t_ have. That I can’t hold you in my arms at night, like she could. I’m just not good enough for you, aren’t I? And you know what hurts the most, Lou? Knowing you will _never_ love me the same way I love you. That’s what hurts the most…” Harry let the tears fall down his face, a small mocking smile on his face. He shook his head for what felt like the millionth time today. Telling him he’s right, Lou would never love him the same way.

**_Maybe I’m alone in this, but I find peace in solitude knowing, if I had but just one kiss this whole room, would be glowing. We’d be glowing, we’d be glowing._ **

“And,” Harry sniffled. “I know if I could just have one kiss, one kiss. Everything would be fine. I would finally get to know the feeling of your lips on mine. I’ll kiss you as if this was some Cinderella story. Except there would be no fairy tale ending.” Harry finished. The tears falling down his face were flowing hard and fast. He let out a quiet sob as he thought harder and harder about how Louis doesn’t and _will never_ love him. “It hurts so bad…so bad.” Harry whispered. His eyes were closed shut tightly and his hands were balled up into fists shaking as he squeezed them tighter.

**Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush?**

“Say something Louis!” Harry said breaking down more as the silence continued. What harry didn’t know was that Louis was thinking over everything Harry had said. He made sense. Eleanor didn’t look at him like the way Harry did. She didn’t understand him the way he now realized Harry did. It was almost like Harry’s body was made for and attuned to Louis’. He realized Eleanor just wasn’t… _enough_. Wasn’t what he wanted, what he _needed._ It was Harry who he needed. Harry with big green eyes that turned a light gray in the winter, with the smile that really _did_ light up a whole city and who looked amazing, always. Always looked amazing. Louis wondered how he noticed all these things about Harry but couldn’t notice them about Eleanor. _Because you’re not inlove with Eleanor_ , Louis told himself. It all made sense know. Harry who was there all along, what he needed all along was right there in front of him and he just never gave a thought about it because he was too busy with his girlfriend. That’s when Louis realized he was with the wrong person. He needed to be with Harry. He needed to kiss Harry and snuggle with Harry and just _love Harry_. _I’m inlove with Harry, I’m inlove with Harry, I am inlove with Harry._ Louis repeated to himself in his head, smiling bigger as he made more sense and he believed it more and more. _I am inlove with Harry Styles,_ Louis thought for the last time a huge smile spreading across his face.

Louis stood up and moved around the other side of the bad in front of Harry. Harry looked up from his hands, as his head was resting in them, and saw Louis had a big smile on. “Wha-” Harry got cut of as Louis grabbed him by the waist lifting him up to stand and placed his hands on his cheeks.

“I’m inlove with you too, Harry. I love you too.” Louis said, smiling. Harry lips curved up into the biggest smile he could manage. “R-Really?” He asked. Louis nodded. “I love you.” Harry said. “I love you.” Louis said, not adding the ‘too’ pat to the end as he thought it made it less special.

**Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush?**

Both boys stared at the other in the eyes for what seemed like hours. Harry started to lean down but stopped in fear and nervousness. “Just kiss me.” Louis said. That was all he needed to say for Harry to make the final move to close the space between them. Louis smiled.

Yeah, he was inlove.

 


End file.
